In distributed computing systems, such as one supporting collaborative practices including, for example, financial services and electronic payment transactions, events arising within one distributed partner's environment may be significant to other distributed partners. Events may be related to, for example, business processes, data synchronization, updating status of records, error conditions, etc. Thus, it is important that such distributed systems provide mechanisms for notifying such events to other partners within the distributed computing system. Existing distributed computing systems rely, for example, on file transfers or on polling application programming interfaces (APIs), etc. for computer server event notifications or calling partner APIs. However, these mechanisms suffer from high computing resource costs, delays and lack of security, and may be subject to changes in underlying APIs that force changes in other parts of the distributed system.
Systems and methods for notifying distributed partners of events have previously been disclosed. For example, systems have been disclosed wherein a partner subscribes to topics and receives notifications. However, under these systems, only certain details may be provided to a partner in the initial notification, and the partner may be required to engage in several iterative communications with the computer server. For some types of high-priority notifications, it is desirable to provide alerts to distributed partners without the distributed partner needing to retrieve event details as a separate action.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for providing transmission and registration of high-priority computer server event notifications between disparate systems that are efficient, secure, and scalable.